Truth or Dare: Live from Satellite 5
by CrazyAvrilFan
Summary: A gameshow from Satellite 5 has brought the DW gang back for a reunion, but what will happen? T just incase, Silly fic, Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,** **this is my first DW fic, so it's not going to be amazing Reviews welcome of course, negative and positive, I always need to improve (sorry about any spelling errors, I cannot spell and I did write this at 2.36 in the morning).  
>P.S This is meant to be SILLY and FUN, if you don't want serious, don't look here. Also characters will be slightly OOC because I drugged them getting then to the studio.<br>Also, I sadly do not own the characters or show =(**

**==========**DW==========****

**Announcer: **Hello, and welcome to Truth or Dare: Live from Satellite 5, and I'm your host Charlotte Wilson! This is a show where we take a selection of friends and acquaintances and force them to play truth or dare in front of an audience of millions, with questions and dares sent from you, the audience! As you all know,there have been recent developments into time travel and only a few time-teleportation devices made. To make the game more interesting, we can now get people from any era on planet Earth.

***Audience applause and cheers ***

**Charlotte: **And with that lets meet are _lucky _contestants!

***More applause ***

**Charlotte: **Tonight's guests are:  
>9th Doctor, 10th Doctor and his duplicate I call <em>Handy,<em> 11th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith, Captain Jack Harkness, Amelia 'Amy' Pond, Rory Williams, The Master, River Song, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Idris, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko 'Tosh' Sato, Owen Harper and of course YOU!  
>Yes, you! No, you get the comfort of being able to ask questions or dares and watch the others answer, so get ready to call in or e-mail us what YOU want them to do! The information will pass your screens with the contact numbers from now until the end of the show. Remember, it's up to YOU! We'll be back to start the action after this short break.<p>

==========DW==========  
><strong>When I say it's up to you, I AM saying that if you have any requests for questions to ask, dares to give or characters that you want to see, please leave them in the reviews! They can be anything (I know that is a death wish with fangirls but hey, who cares, it's for fun!) you want no matter how crazy. I will write some myself, because I'm bound to get too few requests so lets see where this goes! Oh and by the by, I'm not as familiar with the old doctor who, but if people want, I can try to attempt it.<strong>

**So that's it for tonight, I need sleep because I can't live of the amazing taste of black coffee and two sugars forever! Shall write and hopefully post the next part up this week, but now I retire to my Batcave.  
>3.22 am 3008/11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for sending in things that you want to see and they shall be included here, please keep 'em coming!  
>And here is the next instalment of the game show. I am thinking about putting challenges in to make it more interesting, and the more I think about it, the more I like the idea. Enjoy!<strong>

==========DW==========

**Charlotte:**Welcome back to Truth or Dare: Live from Satellite 5! All our contestants have now come round from the sedative that we used to knock them out in order to get them here without a struggle. Recently there has been questions of why the contestants simply do not escape. Well, for each group of contestants, we do background checks to find any escape expertise. This week, as we have the notorious Doctor, we have set up a room with a deadlocked wooden door into a room made of Diamondillium, the hardest glass there is. We also remove anything that isn't basic clothing, making this game safe...ish. Anyway, lets go see the contestants!

***Applause as Charlotte approaches the large room***

**Charlotte:**Ok, I want you to say your name and a very short sentence about who you are. First, lets talk to the 9th Doctor. Hello.

**9th Doctor: **Hullo, now will you please let me out of here so I can shut down this satellite once and for all, now would be great.

**Charlotte: **Not a chance. Please introduce yourself.

**9:** Fine, but when I esicape, you're in trouble. ***to camera * **Hello, I'm the 9th Doctor, I really don't want to be here and when I break out, I will shut down this station for good.

**Charlotte: **I highly doubt that. How about you?

**Rose: **Hi, I'm Rose Tyler. I travel with the Doctor and I have no idea what is going on right now.

**Charlotte: **Of course you don't. ***Whispered * **Well you know what they say about blondes. ***Normally*** How about you then, who are you?

**Jack: **Captain Jack Harkness, and who may I ask are you  
><strong><br>Charlotte: **Not interested, nice to meet you. Tell us something about you.

**Jack: **07912 849535, that's all you need to know. ***Winks*** And where is my vortex manipulator then, doll?

**Charlotte: **Gone, same as everything else not 'll interview more people later. And with that, lets start the Truth or Dare! Our first contact today has a question for the 11th Doctor. They ask-

**11th Doctor: **Hang on, don't I get a choice of a truth or a dare? That's the point of the game!

**Charlotte: **Actually, we find it's a lot more interesting when the audience pick for you. It makes it worse for you but more enjoyable for them. As I was saying, they're asking if 11 still loves Rose.

***Audience howl and applaud ***

**11:**… If I refuse to answer, what happens then?

**Charlotte: **Are you refusing?

**11: **Well, yes, but-

**Charlotte: **Then you take the forfeit.

***Presses a button on a remote that appears out of nowhere and the doctor starts rolling around in pain ***

**Charlotte:**If a challenger does not want to comply, they take the forfeit. The forfeit is an electric pulse sent along the spinal chord from the chips we implanted in your necks causing you to spasm in pain until you decide you want to play nice.

**Master: *Smirking at the doctor, still in pain * **You know, I could really learn to like this game. A lot.

**Charlotte: **Well Doctor, are you going to play nice?

**11: **I suppose I have to... ***Glances at Rose and goes ever so slightly red * **Well, does it need saying?

***Audience 'Awww' and rose look slightly pissed he still can't say it ***

**Charlotte: **They also have another request, that River have the 'snot kicked out of her'. However, we cannot promote violence on this show and so we cannot do that

***River looks relieved and calms a bit ***

**Charlotte:**Who am I kidding, this is going to be fun. Mr. Harkness, would you like to do the honours?

**Jack: **Of course, and call me Jack, Hun.

**Charlotte: **Not in a million years.

***Jack walks towards river saying something like 'It's a date' under his breath. River attempts to punch him but he just grabs her fist and twists it behind her back and a loud crack can be heard. This is then followed by a few well placed punches to the face an stomach until River has little stars flying over her head ***

**Charlotte:**Well that was fun wasn't it? I can't believe I'm saying this but good job Harkness!

**Rory: *Tending to River * **Amy, don't you care about what just happened to River, Melody, our daughter?

**Amy:** Just leave her, she'll be ok, she's just knocked out. She'll have been through a lot worse. Anyway, didn't you hear, the doctor likes that blonde gobby one! He didn't like me, even when I was a kiss-o-gram, because he liked her, I mean what has she got that I don't?

**Rory: **Well, you've got a husband, you know, me?

**Amy: **I know, aside from that! I mean look at us, we're not so differ-

**Charlotte: **We'll be back in just a bit, please stay tuned!

==========DW==========

DO NOT PHONE THE NUMBER I TYPED FOR JACK IT IS A RANDOM NUMBER AND FOR ALL I KNOW COULD BE THAT OF AN ELDERLY WOMAN WITH MANY CATS.

**So thats one chapter wrapped up for now, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, the next part will be up in the next few days so PLeaSe keep sending in more questions and dares or I'll have to write this using my own, and that would cause mass destruction throughout the world and exploding computers with randomness.  
><strong>

**P.S I am not an River hater, but that was fun. I am also not an Amy hater, however I do not like Rory/Amy because he may love her, and she loves him, but he loves her a LOT more and Amy is not helping her case by always putting him down and I don't think she'll ever love him as much as he loves her but that's life! Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a role at the moment, getting out a new chapter everyday! Well, this probably wont last too long because I go back to school soon, and will be doing a lot of GCSE work, especially history as I'm only getting a C and I'm predicted an A* However at least English Lit is out of the way, I hated it, at least I got a B though, better than the d's I got but not the 2 As. Anyway, enough about me, let's commence torture! =)**

==========DW==========

**Charlotte: **Hello, lets get on with a few interviews then, shall we?

**Owen:**Do we have to? I was in the middle of a date so I really want to get back.

**Charlotte:**I'm surprised you got a date in the first place.

**Owen: **What was that?

**Charlotte: **Nothing, please introduce yourself, unless you want to take the forfeit.

**Owen: **You're a real piece of something, you know that? My name's Owen Harper, I'm a doctor for Torchwood, and I work for that tool over there. ***Gestures to Jack ***

**Jack: **Remember who pays you Owen.

**Owen: **All I have to do is make out with you and I keep my pay check, so drop it.

**Ianto: **And sleeping with him gets you a raise.

**Owen:**I may want a raise, but not that much.

**Jack: **Both of you, drop it. Now.

**Charlotte: **How about you then, you are?

**Ianto: **My name is Ianto Jones, I work for Torchwood out in the field and I clean up for them. I also get paid more than Owen because I don't have an annoying attitude.

**Owen: **Watch it!

**Jack:**He also makes coffee that you would die for. Trust me, I know. It's like liquid love.

**Charlotte: **What's that accent, I've never heard it before?

**Ianto:**It's welsh. Have you never had a welsh person on this show?

**Charlotte: **Wow this is a shock! Wales hasn't been around for years! About 200 years ago, the McDonald's in Swansea had the biggest gathering of things called 'chavs' and 'goths' in history, and war broke out, it was ugly, bringing disaster, destruction and death where ever it went and soon it spread throughout the whole of Wales. They managed to contain it in Wales, however they had to nuke Wales, killing of a large percentage of the worlds sheep and making whatever land there is left, radioactive and uninhabitable.

**Ianto: **I always knew that castle square was a dangerous place...

**Charlotte: **And who are you? You look older than most people here, how do you fit in?

**Jackie: **Excuse me, I'm only 38!

**Charlotte: **Sure you are, and how long have you been 38?

**Jackie: **I shouldn't have to answer to you, miss I-can-be-rude-because-I-can-hurt-you.

**Charlotte: **Ouch, that hurt. Are you going to answer then, or are you forfeiting, because I look forward to you and Mr. Harkness over there forfeiting.

**Jackie: **Oi, I'm not giving you the satisfaction of that. My name's Jackie Tyler, I'm Rose's mum and I want to give Miss Wilson over there a slap.

**Charlotte: **And speaking of slaps, we come to our next request,which was sent in from willow626 and this is her first time sending in a request so she is now in our database, so we know where she is and how to find her, increasing her chances of getting on this show, or any others on Satellite 5, so good luck to you. Her first question is for the 10th Doctor. She would like to know who slaps harder, Jackie or Rose.

**10th Doctor: **Well, speaking from memory-

**Charlotte: **Now, the Doctor may be a Timelord, but we still don't want to take any chances that he might not remember accurately so can use the chip that we implanted in them to control them and get them to slap him as hard as possible. So up first is Jackie.

**10: **Nonononononono! Jackie come on, you can fight it! Just fight it Jackie, you can do it!

*** Jackie has cornered 10 with Rose one step behind her, all three look scared. Ten looks like he thinks if he pushes hard enough against the wall, he'll be able to pass through it. Rose sterps around Jackie***

**Rose: **I'm so sorry Doctor, this is not my fault, but I can't fight it.

***Rose slaps Ten hard and his face is knocked into one of the walls. Rose looks like she's about to cry and 10's cheek is turning red ***

**Charlotte: **Well, that certainly looked painful but on the slap-o-scale, that was only a 4. Let's see if Jackie is any better, or if it's all talk.

**Jackie: **Oi, let me tell you, it is most certainly not just talk and another thing- Oh!

***While Jackie was talking the host used the remote of ultimate control over people to get Jackie to slap 10. The impact of the slap to the opposite cheek that Rose hit was so powerful that it knocked him a few feet and he hit the floor with an audible thud. Though he was still conscious, his cheek was bright red and would probably bruise ***

**Charlotte: **Wow, that was one powerful slap! That marked a good 8 on the scale. Well, you're going to have to recover from that 10, there are plenty more things to come!

***The Master suddenly freezes and then turns to glare at 10 ***

**The Master: **You know, I'm not the ONLY person here that you can send thoughts to, there are other Timelords, those which actually LIKE you. ***Turns to Charlotte * **He says he _can't wait_to be tortured more, and frankly, this is one of the best television shows I've ever seen. You stupid humans come up with the best things, new ways to torture the doctor, creatures with televisions in their stomachs, odd seeing as you are such a stupid and primitive race.

**Charlotte: **Well, on behalf of the human race, I thank you. While we wait for 10 to recover, Willow also has a question for you.

**Rose: **Haven't you tortured us enough yet?

**Charlotte: **Nowhere near enough. She asks who is the hottest doctor. As we cannot show you the previous Doctors as they are in the vortex, and the last person we sent into the vortex was incinerated, to the parents, friends and girlfriend of Ryan Mathews, this is your notification that he died, he was slowly incinerated painfully forever. We are sorry and to show how upset we are for you, we will send you prior notice that you will be on the weakest link in 7 hours. Good luck to all of you. Now back to the question at hand.

**Rose: **Well that's a hard question, do I really have to answer? ...Wait, don't answer that...

**Charlotte: **Smart choice.

**Rose: **Well... Umm... Well, 9 was more flirty with me... and everyone else really... and 10 was always there when I need him... but he would sometimes talk to me like I was really stupid for not understanding what he was saying.

**The Master: **Well, you are stupid. But don't take it to personally, all humans are *** All other Timelords glare at him* **What? It's true! Rassilon, and I thought one of you was terrible enough!

**Charlotte: **Please continue Rose.

**Rose: **Well... I don't really know this new Doctor... All I know is that he has a poor dress sense... so... I guess 9 because he was more dangerous, and 10 because he has amazing hair.

**11: **Great, same man, new face and she doesn't really think you're as hot any more.

**Charlotte: **Deal with it, she made her choice. All right, the next one is for Rory and Mickey. We are going to put you in a box with a bit of truth serum evaporated into gas and you two are going to have a conversation about being the Tin dog.

**Rory: **Tin Dog? What's that?

**Idris: **Tin dog, also known as k-9, heroic robot. One of those is now in the possession of... Ginger human, female, has a child... Oh, what's that word!

**Rory: **Amy? Are you talking about her? You have a a dog made out of metal?

**Amy: **No! Of course I don't.

**9: **No, it was an old companion of mine, Sarah Jane her name was.

**Idris: **Sarah Jane Smith, Companion of the 4th Doctor, long scarf- Oh!

**Charlotte: **Yes, well I think it's time to start, please step through the door on the left.

**Rory: **When did that door get there?

**Mickey: **This will probably go easier if you don't question things.

**Charlotte: **Well, while they're in there, we'll continue with the questions, and we'll show you the highlights of the chat after this. We have a dare for the doctors!

**9: **Oh good, so what is it? Getting violently attacked by dogs, beaten up by a hoard of fangirls?

**Charlotte: **Nope, the dare is for 9, 10 and 11 to eat a pear!

*** All three doctors and handy go pale and the rest of the people share looks of confusion***

**Donna:**What's wrong with pears?  
><strong><br>Handy: **Pears are evil, Donna, pure evil.

**Charlotte: **Here you go boys, a pear each. You have to eat the whole thing except the stalk and you have to keep it down.

***All the Doctors are handed a pear. Charlotte is still holding one pear, which she throws to Handy who dodges the object with fear on his face. Its caught by Jack and handed to Handy who looks slightly green ***

**Charlotte: **OK, when I say go, you all have to eat the pears so everyone ready? ***They all shake their heads and look at the object in their hands, some with utter disgust others in fear. The Master is nodding in the corner eating a bag of popcorn while lounging in a deck chair * **OK then. GO!

***They all share an uncertain look before taking a bite. 11 eats the pear in one bite and then collapses in front of the nearest wall and tries to keep it down. 10 holds his nose while eating it attempting to bloke out the taste and succeeds to a certain degree but still makes disgusted noises while eating. 9 breaks it up into small pieces so that he doesn't have to chew it but can still taste it; He glares at the host while he does so, but she is not affected by it and looks more amused by the whole scenario. Handy however, is not fairing as well. He is eating it as fast as he can but is struggling to keep it down because he is human. ***

**Gwen: **Oh my god, Handy is going the same colour as the pear!

**Tosh: **He doesn't look like he's going to last much longer, does he?

**Martha: **This is just ridiculous, I feel sorry for them.

***Handy runs to the room on the right that has just appeared ***

**Charlotte: **Oh dear, he couldn't make it. Well, he's just got to do it again until he succeeds. ***Complaints are murmured from everyone in the room except the Master * **And we'll be back now in a minute.

==========DW==========

**This one was a really long one and I hope it goes down well, though I may have gone a bit OOC at some point which sucks, so if I have feel free to tell me, I could do with some criticism.  
>Thanks to everyone who sent in requests, I will do all requests just give me time =) Please keep sending in the requests! <strong>

**The part about McDonald's is spoken from observation. I've noticed in lots of cities there is a certain place where loads of teens gather, usually places like music shops, game shops or parks. However, they gather in Swansea outside McDonald's, and most of them don't even eat there, they just gather outside -_- Well that's me done for today, I have to help people addicted to Sims social because I am an enabler. Ta ta, toodle pip, cheerio!**


	4. UPDATE!

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything, and even more sorry that it's gonna have to be a bit longer. I am writing this from a library computer because my computer is broken. I'm going to get the screen repaired soon and ass soon as it's fixed I'll get back to posting. Sorry for the inconvenience but feel free to keep sending in requests if you want.**

**P.S What did you guys think of season six's ending? I thought it was a hoot and a half; I ALMOST guessed the ending, I was SOO CLOSE!**


End file.
